


you're mine (always mine)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Professor!AU, literally a pwp, pcy has an exhibitionism kink, soo is also king of deepthroating just wanna throw that out there, soo likes getting his hair pulled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol has an exhibitionism kink and kyungsoo has a chanyeol kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're mine (always mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !!! i lit just wrote this in about 50 mins cus i wanted to write a smutty fic lmao
> 
> this is dedicated to katy bc she is a filthy chansoo shipper and i love her w all my heart
> 
> enjoy !!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> my twt is @etherealguk if u wanna talk to me abt anything !!! (dont be scared by the private sign my dms r open to all)
> 
> p.s. i haven't proofread it at all so excuse any mistakes pls im so very tired

One minute Kyungsoo was leaning against the counter of the staff room, waiting for his tea to finish brewing, and the next he’d been spun around and pressed flush against the hard surface, a pair of strong hands gripping his waist.

Kyungsoo didn’t have to look up to know who’d pinned him against the counter because he knew no one would dare touch him except Chanyeol, the rest of the staff knew that he belonged to Chanyeol, especially if the litterings of hickies on his neck that he often came in with were anything to go by.

“B-babe, not here-” Kyungsoo began, feeling Chanyeol’s lips pressed firmly against his neck, sucking and biting against the soft skin.

Kyungsoo moaned into the touch and lifted his own hands to wrap around Chanyeol’s neck, resting his fingertips amongst the faded red tips of the elder’s hair. He tugged ever so slightly to get Chanyeol’s attention and the latter pulled back from ravishing Kyungsoo’s neck briefly, only to be attacked by Kyungsoo’s own lips.

The two felt their lips meet and every single time the instance took place it was no different to the first time; the same rush of warmth travelling through their bodies and the same release of butterflies fluttering around their stomachs.

But this time, Chanyeol’s intentions were different.

He only let Kyungsoo keep control of the kissing for a few moments before he tightened his grasp on the younger’s hips and pulled him closer to his own body, slipping a thigh in between Kyungsoo’s legs, pushing them open ever so slightly.

Kyungsoo’s grip around Chanyeol’s neck tightened simultaneously and he found himself turning his head into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, breathing into the skin and panting heavily, which turned Chanyeol on further. He rocked his hips against Kyungsoo’s and let the other feel how rock hard he was.

Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was going to be incredibly turned on, due to his slight exhibitionism kink. Whilst there was no one directly watching them within the staff room they both knew that due to the lack of a lock on the door, any of the other Professors could walk in at any moment. Kyungsoo wasn’t as fond of the concept but his turn on was seeing Chanyeol get turned on so he’d just work with whatever the elder gave him.

Chanyeol slid his hands from Kyungsoo’s waist so they were instead cupping his ass, squeezing the flesh ever so slightly, spurring Kyungsoo’s kisses along his neck on even further. Kyungsoo found a particularly sensitive spot for Chanyeol and bit down harder than normal, eliciting an unearthly moan from the taller of the two.

“Fucking hell Yeol, you got a biting kink?” Kyungsoo teased, pulling away from Chanyeol’s grasp slightly so he could see the blush blooming on Chanyeol’s face, spreading down to his neck which was now home to a fresh hickey, curtesy of Kyungsoo.

The two weren’t shy about their kinks as they knew the information would do nothing more than spice up their sex lives but Chanyeol’s aversion of Kyungsoo’s stare sold this kink without any confirmation.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother teasing Chanyeol and instead reversed their position so he had Chanyeol pinned against the countertop, hands on either side of his hips, and leaned in to attack the elder’s neck again. He quickly moved his hands up to loosen Chanyeol’s tie and unbutton a few buttons of his shirt, exposing more skin for Kyungsoo to mark.

He started under Chanyeol’s jaw and kept it to sweet pecks, more so drags of his lips than anything. Then he worked his way down the column of Chanyeol’s long and glistening neck. He paused to nibble down the protruding vein which caused more small moans to spill from Chanyeol’s mouth but the true noises came when Kyungsoo bit down on his collarbone and the skin around it. He licked around the bite marks and sucked the skin until he knew a pretty purple bruise would be left behind, claiming Chanyeol as his and only his.

“Soo, come on-” Chanyeol started, tipping his head back as Kyungsoo reached down to cup his bulge, palming him through his trousers.

“What’s wrong, _baby_? Thought you liked this? The thought of someone coming in and seeing how well I treat you?” Kyungsoo purred, the words travelling directly into Chanyeol’s ear due to the close contact.

Chanyeol visibly shivered under Kyungsoo’s hands which were now both making rid of Chanyeol’s hefty belt and undoing his trousers. The lack of another layer of clothing made the touch of Kyungsoo’s hand along Chanyeol’s dick all the more real and _there in that moment_.

Chanyeol let his head fall back and braced himself against the counter as Kyungsoo slowly dropped to his knees. From this point on they knew that if anyone were to walk in, no matter how quickly they moved, they’d see what the two were doing and the thought literally couldn’t turn Chanyeol on anymore.

Kyungsoo mouthed over the fabric covering Chanyeol’s thick cock and slipped one of his hands under the waistband, letting his fingers caress the skin of Chanyeol’s pelvis.

“Soo p-please, just _touch me_ ,” Chanyeol begged, sliding one of his hands into Kyungsoo’s hair. He knew that whilst Kyungsoo was a rather vanilla guy he fucking _loved_ having his hair pulled and coincidentally _loved_ sucking Chanyeol off, so the two fit hand in hand. Or hand in hair.

Kyungsoo could hear the desperation infecting Chanyeol’s voice and knew not to let the elder be drawn out any longer. He pulled down the fabric of Chanyeol’s boxers, letting his thick cock spring free, the tip already dripping wet.

Kyungsoo lapped up the pre-cum swiftly and pressed his tongue flat against the underneath of Chanyeol’s member, licking up towards the tip at a slow pace.

He looked up and locked his eyes with Chanyeol, who was looking at him with utter adoration, before going down on him fully. Chanyeol broke the eye contact and threw his head back with a rather loud moan (luckily the staff room was in a pretty secluded part of the school).

The younger simply hollowed his cheeks and sucked up and down Chanyeol’s long cock, taking in as much as he could to start off with and covering the rest with his hand, leaving no part untouched.

Chanyeol tightened his grip in Kyungsoo’s hair and the latter let his moans fall in vibrations around Chanyeol’s cock, spurring the other on even further.

Kyungsoo pulled back and fully off Chanyeol’s cock for a moment, a string of spit connecting his lips to the other’s cock still (which was ridiculously hot to Chanyeol), and asked Chanyeol something.

“Wanna fuck my mouth, big boy?”

Chanyeol had never really understood how such a small and smiley man could let such filthy words fall from his heart shaped mouth but he indulged in it nonetheless. He nodded breathlessly and placed the tip of his cock back on Kyungsoo’s waiting tongue.

The latter swirled his tongue around Chanyeol’s cock a few times before going down on him, having already opened his throat up. He felt the tip of Chanyeol’s cock hitting the back of his throat and felt his own waves of pleasures rushing over him but repressed them to focus on Chanyeol, who still had his hand tight in Kyungsoo’s hair, pushing the younger onto his cock.

Chanyeol’s movements eventually began to lose rhythm and falter and Kyungsoo knew he was reaching climax so the younger took control and grabbed Chanyeol’s hips, forcing the elder’s thick cock past his lips and to the back of his throat.

“F-fuck Soo, I’m gunna c-come-” Chanyeol stuttered before trying to move his cock out of Kyungsoo’s mouth but the younger wouldn’t relent.

He sucked even harder around Chanyeol’s cock, licking specifically along the veins to get Chanyeol to his climax, and that he did.

Chanyeol came not even moments later, the liquid sliding down Kyungsoo’s throat and the latter swallowed happily, the bitter taste not even affecting him nowadays. He sucked Chanyeol through the orgasm and only stopped when the elder released his grasp in Kyungsoo’s hair.

He gave Chanyeol’s cock a few final cheeky licks before tucking it back into his boxers and doing the man’s trousers up again, belt and everything.

He rose from his knees to immediately be met by Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol could taste the lingering remains of himself in Kyungsoo’s mouth but the matter didn’t stop him from exploring with his tongue, licking the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo whimpered at the friction of his hard member pressing against his trousers/boxers and Chanyeol took note of the fact that Kyungsoo was still yet to get off. As he reached down to alleviate some of the pressure the two heard some giggling from down the corridor and knew to stop before they got too into things and weren’t _able_ to stop. Kyungsoo pouted at the noises from outside and Chanyeol swooped down to kiss the frown from Kyungsoo’s lips, biting on his lower lip slightly and dragging it out.

“Let’s get you home and sorted out, yeah?” Chanyeol asked, looking deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes which was fully dilated. He knew he didn’t have to wait for an answer so he slipped out from where Kyungsoo still had him pinned against the counter and walked towards the door of the staff room. He looked over his shoulders to where Kyungsoo was scurrying after him, cup of tea having now been long forgotten.

“You want me to treat you as well as you just treated me when we get home?” Chanyeol asked sweetly, keeping his voice low so anyone loitering outside the room couldn’t hear.

“Please Yeol,” Kyungsoo groaned, tipping his head up to steal one last kiss from Chanyeol before the two stepped out into the corridor.

Chanyeol replied with a slap to Kyungsoo’s perky ass and a promise that the latter may have to call in sick tomorrow because standing up and giving lectures all day isn’t what you want to be doing after you’ve been thoroughly fucked into next week.

**Author's Note:**

> go read the bible u filthy lot
> 
> my twt: [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
